Remus, how did we get here?
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Remus reflects on his relationship with Harry Potter. One Shot. Slash relationship boy / boy. Very light and slightly sweet. Nothing explicit.


Disclaimer: Not mine =(

Summary: Remus reflects on his relationship with Harry Potter. One Shot. Slash relationship boy / boy. Very light and slightly sweet. Nothing explicit.

Beta: messers malfoy (Thanks a lot!)

* * *

"Remus, how did we get here?"

"How did we get here, Harry?"

"Yes."

"..."

o.O.0.O.o

We had been meeting for several months as, after all, the feeling of losing someone was hard; we both loved Sirius and we could not believe he would never come back. You and I were alone. We were separated from everyone else, without anybody that could understand our grief. I loved you, Harry. I loved you like a father would love the son that he could never have. That's why I approached you. We loved each other before his death, but to lose him intensified the bond that united us. I needed your help to bear the sorrow. You needed me to support you.

Life is hard, Harry. We know it better than anyone else; I think that is why we understand each other so well. We are so similar, but yet so different. We have suffered so much... But at the same time have such distinct pains...

I always loved you, I always do – since the moment I had known that Lily and James would be parents. It was not easy to say goodbye to them. It was not easy to say goodbye to you. Twelve years passed before I could see you again. And that was hard. You do not know how hard it was. To see you in that compartment, next to me, and to not be able to tell you what your parents meant to me, what you were to me. What you still meant in spite of all the time I could not see you. I had no right to tell you. They would not let me take care of you. Who the hell was I to intrude on your life? I was nobody. And that hurt as you could never imagine. I would be there for you, of course. But as a teacher. Not as a friend, as a parent.

Thus we came to the end of a year in which we learnt certain truths. And I left. And for some strange reason I shall never understand, you wanted me in your life. You appreciated me. I would even think you had some affection for me. And one day I received a letter from you. And I answered it. It was the first of many. It was the beginning of something. I did not know for sure of what. But we got to know each other better. We were already friends. I could not be happier, or at least didn't think it was possible to be. We met a few times after that. Not as much as we wanted, right. To me it was enough.

I never got to understand how it all happened. I began to love you otherwise. Something more intense. Less paternal. It is even more impossible for me to understand how you came to love me. Even though I had nothing to offer you. Despite being a werewolf. Despite being older than you. I do not pretend to understand. I just know it is true. I just know that now my life is truly perfect despite all the problems I may have. Because now you are my life. I can not ask for anything more.

You really love me. You love me. Every time I think it, every time you say it to me, my mind tells me it is not possible. I can not be so lucky. But every day that passes and I still see you by my side, it is confirmed. I just hope this dream never ends. But if it ended, I would still be there for you. In spite of everything. Always. Because you are my life.

Now we live together. You are everything to me. Small daily details, like your toothbrush in the bathroom, remind me you are really here. I love you Harry Potter. I love your innocence. I love your courage. I love your big heart, which loves me. I love your disorganization. I love your zest for life. Love your snoring at night, because it reminds me that you chose to be with me, although you could be in any other place. With any other. But you chose me, and my heart is still trembling with excitement every time I look at you. Each time you call my name.

o.O.0.O.o

"Remus, how did we get here?"

"How did we get here, Harry?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Too complicated, right?"

"Yes, Harry. It has been a difficult journey, but I would not change it for anything."

"Nor I, Remus, nor I."


End file.
